


A Little Wet

by SorrowsFlower



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowsFlower/pseuds/SorrowsFlower
Summary: Artwork for Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020. For emiltons.Prompt: Supercorp meet-cute
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020





	A Little Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emiltons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiltons/gifts).



> Prompt: Supercorp meet-cute. I dunno how cute this is, but here you go!  
> Inspired by this [post](https://meetcuteprompts.tumblr.com/post/122729352773/225-the-meet-cute)  
> (Pardon the messiness, I didn't get to polish it up)

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time making a comic, so please let me know what you think!
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
